Second Class
by Faeriessence
Summary: Years after the events in I,Robot. A young journalist gets entangled in a conflict between two factions. Summary is short coz I hate to give away the story too soon. BTW, Sonny and other CANON characters are in it. Putting in OCs too.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey there, yeah, this is pretty much my first official fanfiction that I have ever published. Dang! It's scary because I've never actually tried sharing any kind of fan fiction I made in my head. ^^; (And there were LOTS!) I do hope you guys give this a chance. I dunno... It's kind of an experiment. XD**

**Anyway... I can't believe I,Robot only has 12 fan fictions! I mean, with that hanging ending, I thought a lot of people would write about it. XD Oh well. I think it would be a challenge. I first watched the flick when I was nine years old and now I'm seventeen and I got to watch it again. I really loved it. Yay for Will Smith and damn! Sonny is so awesome. I know the ladies love him too. XDDD **

**Ok! On with le fanfic!**

The digital wall clock says 2:00 A.M

It's quite eerie working alone late at night in the office building. The place was dark and the only light sources were coming from the pin lights in the hallway and in a corner on the entire floor. A young woman with long, wavy dark brown hair and tan skin is busy typing into the computer and from time to time, she looks down at the documents scattered all over her table. It's been really hectic lately with a report about a robot 'attacking' a human. Dylan laughed at the thought of it. It was a total cliché, to be honest. The whole thing reminded her of those old movies she and her parents used to watch. Her dad always laughed at how stupid people acted in the movies and her mom would simply compare the technology there with the advancement of it in the present. But as mentioned before, the whole story line was cliché.

Two decades have passed since the revolution lead by U.S. Robotic's super-computer. Nowadays, robots have transformed from being non feeling machines into more or less second-class citizens. When people learned they had the ability to develop sentience, they were once again allowed to return to the city. But of course, the robots were not treated like people. This seemed logical since they were not human from the start. Experts still continue to study their processors which U.S.R built. After all, long ago robots were only just programmed and nothing more.

RIIING!

Dylan nearly jumped at her phone's ring tone. It's been so quiet that the silence seemed to have amplified the ringing. She quickly pushed some documents out of the way to find her phone buried under them.

"Hello?..Oh, hey mom!"

"Honey, it's really late. Are you coming home anytime soon?" Dylan's mom asked from the other end of the line.

"Ummm… Yah, I'll be home in a bit. I'm just busy on some research.."

"Oh Dylan... Can't it wait till tomorrow? It's not safe this time at night."

"Mom... I'm like, twenty-five. I'll be fine. I know my way around and I'm always careful. It's what I do. Besides, I can't put this off. Okay? I'll be home soon." Dylan replied, hoping that she could reassure her concerned mother.

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you too." Dylan disconnected the call and sighed. She loved her job. Being a journalist was exciting and she was never one to slack off. Just like her father, she was always dedicated to her work. She would sometimes dream of getting into a mystery and solve it herself. Despite being so tired, she couldn't take her eyes off the monitor screen.

After finishing her work, she decided to take a look at the report on the assault. Dylan began comparing different articles since they all told the story differently.

"Idiot..." She mumbled.

It turned out that some store manager tried to argue with an NS-5 employee claiming that the machine stole some of the profits. The robot protested but the manager wouldn't believe it. When the man threatened the NS-5, it quickly defended itself but it didn't harm him. Not intentionally, at least. The guy got lucky and just got a broken arm.

" .. He deserved it." Dylan said to herself as she tossed the folder to the table. Her mom used to tell her that these robots were built to serve humans and were good-natured since they were programmed to follow the Three Laws of Robotics. Even if they become conscious beings, they still had that programming in them. Chances are they would always just follow the laws.

It's strange how something this small could be such a big issue to everyone. People just love to complicate things, she thought to herself. Dylan looked at the clock and it was now 2:45. It was time to get home. She began arranging all the papers and placed them back in their respective drawers. After grabbing her things, she turned all the lights out and left the building.

It was cold and wet outside. "How typical." Dylan said. She stood by the road hoping that a taxi would pass by but it seemed like a ghost town around the place. Dylan took a deep breath and decided to just walk home. She knew the risk at this time at night but her dad taught her how to defend herself and how to avoid trouble. She rummaged through her bag, trying to find her pepper spray only to find out she left it at home. "Great." Dylan mumbled. She continued to walk briskly near the street lights and looked around her surroundings just to be sure. There was a feeling of anxiousness even if this wasn't the first time she walked home at 3 A.M.

Just as she made a turn, she saw a figure move in the shadows.

_Oh crap_. She cursed inwardly. She tried to keep her cool and did not stop walking. Her heart raced, just thinking of who or what that was. She could see her own breath as she exhaled. As Dylan continued on, she felt as though, the thing was stalking her. No one was around so she decided to make a run for it. It was stupid but she preferred not to know what could happen next.

She ran and ran down the street, sticking to the well lit lamp posts. All of a sudden a strong hand grabbed her and pulled her to an alley. Dylan was shaken by this. She looked at the owner of the hand and it turned out to be a man. He had bloodshot eyes and looked crazy especially with a silver blade in his hand.

"Where is it?!" He yelled.

_Oh shit.._

"Whe-where's what?" Dylan stuttered. She didn't want to argue with someone who was pointing a knife right at her.

"My coke!" The grumpy man yelled back.

Dylan quirked an eyebrow and was so speechless that all she could say was"..Huh?" She was still trying to process all this. What could she possibly have that this stranger would want? Then it hit her. He's probably a drug addict. The man shook her because she didn't respond.

"Ugh… Sir... Um, I think you left it in your house?" She was hesitant and flinched as she said this.

"No. I saw you once holding it!" The addict insisted

She decided to think of a way to get out of this. An idea struck her but she wasn't sure if it was a guaranteed success. But damn straight, she hoped it would be.

"Alright! Alright. I'll give it to yah. Okay? Just let me go." The man hesitated as she tried to calm him down. He held her for a while but seeing as the young lady looked honest, he let go of her.

"Um.. So.." Dylan pretended to assist him but in a split second made a run for it. Just when she thought her plan worked, the man still managed to grab her.

"Okay. That was a bad idea, wasn't it?" She said, sounding a bit comical.

Without warning, the drug addict held the knife up in the air and plunged it towards her. She wore an 'oh-shit' face but still tried to defend herself. Dylan quickly held his arm with all her might before it could strike her and kneed the guy in the stomach.

As the man winced in pain, she knew it was time to get the heck out of the place. Before she could get away, he managed to strike her in the side.

"Gaaaah!" She screamed. Despite her thick clothing, the blade still managed to slice her. She still continued running but once again, the drug addict caught up to her and kicked her. She bent down, but still wouldn't give up. She tried to stand up straight and turn around but before she could, the man punched her hard in the face. Dylan was thrown off balance. She began to grow weak but the man still had a lot of energy in him judging by the crazy look in his eyes.

_Oh God.. Please tell me this isn't the end?_ She prayed. Dylan was now lying on the cold cement with blood seeping through her jacket. The man towered over her, staring her down. He kicked her again. She moaned at the pain. Dylan felt really bad for getting herself into this. She used to think it was highly unlikely till now. Her vision grew blurry and she thought she would die. All of sudden, a silhouette quietly came up from behind the man. The addict sensed its presence and turned around. He quickly swung his knife at it. But the dark figure was quicker, evading every hit. Its movements were fluid and it seemed to have anticipated every move the man made. Once again, he tried to strike with his knife but the dark figure twisted his arm, threatening to crush it until the man knelt down. With one punch, the man was out cold.

Dylan saw all this happening. _Wow, that was quick._She would probably be excited to witness the fight scene if it weren't for intense pain and blood loss that was making her slip into unconsciousness. Just then, the figure walked towards her. She blinked her eyes a few times to get a good look at whoever saved her. The stranger got closer but all she could see was a black shadow wearing a hooded jacket. Dylan tried to see who it was but the hood cast a shadow over his or her face. It was too dark to tell. The person knelt down in front of her but before Dylan could thank her savior, everything faded into black.

**Wahahaha, done. : Yah.. I think you might have noticed some dead giveaway if you've seen any I,Robot fanart, lately. Seriously. The drawings kind of pushed me to write this. ^_^ Also, I read this other fanfiction called "wired for love" and it also inspired me to write. And to the author (mastermindhunter), I just want you to know that I was so frikkin shocked to find out that chapter three was a "coming soon" note. XDD Haha. The story was fun to read. ^^****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, hopefully, I made the story pick up just a bit. I was pretty unsure with it and had proof read and edited it so many times this week. XD Well, I hope you readers enjoy it. :) Still, pretty nervous of how I can pull this one off. XP **

"Ugh…"

Dylan woke up with a massive head ache. For a while, she processed what just happened but as she tried to get up from where she was lying, Dylan suddenly felt the pain on her side. Heck, her whole body was in pain. She couldn't get up. Her eyes widened and then she remembered. She got attacked by that drug addict and was saved by another stranger. Dylan looked around and realized that she had been lying on top of table in what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse.

"Oh crap, I really hope I'm not in one of those horror movies." She said as she scanned the whole area. Her jacket was folded neatly on top of a chair with her bag sitting on it. Somehow, that eased up the tension. She looked down at her blood stained polo shirt and touched her side. Dylan realized that someone had stopped the bleeding and wrapped bandages over the wound. She sighed in relief since the person who brought her here probably meant no harm. One again, she noticed someone move around from afar. The light hanging above was so dim that she wasn't so sure if she really saw something or perhaps her mind was just playing a trick on her.

"Who's there?!" Dylan called out. She continued to look at the darkness but no one replied.

"Hey! Would you please come out?! I mean, why the heck am I here?!" Still, no one replied.

" Sigh. Maybe I should get out." She told herself. Dylan tried to sit up despite the pain. As she used her arms to support her, a hand touched her shoulder from behind.

"Oh my-!" Before she could finish, a gloved hand quickly covered her mouth.

"Please do not speak so loud." The stranger said in a calm smooth voice. She stared at the dark silhouette with wide open eyes. It sounded like a man but Dylan still couldn't see his face. His hoody was casting a shadow and the lights were as dim as ever. Dylan tried to speak but all that came out were muffled words. The stranger removed his hand.

"Who..Who are you?" Dylan asked uncertainly. She looked down at the person's hand and realized he was holding a bulb with a wire that extended into the darkness. He laid it on the table and turned it on. As the light flickered, the stranger removed the hood to reveal his entire head. When the light finally stopped blinking and was shining bright, Dylan was shocked to see who it was, or _what_ it was. Before her stood a robot and not just any robot, an NS-5 model- the one model that belonged to the generation of robots that threatened all of mankind years ago. It was wearing a jacket over its hoody, a pair of pants and some shoes. Every inch of its body was covered except its white almost translucent head. The robot's facial features were very much similar to that of a human and she could easily see the blank yet slightly concerned look on its face. She was about to open her mouth to speak but she was quickly cut off.

"I'm sorry for startling you." It said politely. She continued to stare at it for a while but it did not come as a shock since robots were very much part of daily life in the community. She's just lucky this one found her before she could end up becoming one of those stories she and her fellow journalists would write about.

"Um… Pfft! Not at all. I easily get startled, trust me." Dylan replied.

"I'll take note of that then." The NS-5 smiled. It surprised her though to see an expression that looked so human and because robots did not usually respond so casually.

"Alright, could you please tell me where am I? And how-ah!" The pain went back as she tried to straighten herself up.

"This warehouse was abandoned a few years back. Now, please, lie down. You were badly injured." The robot prompted Dylan to lie back down.

"Well, I don't really consider this a very comfortable position." She remarked. After all, she was lying on a table.

The NS-5 did not respond as it continued to smile slightly. It began to unbutton her shirt.

"Wait! What are you doing?" She quickly whacked its hand away. The robot merely looked at her with an innocent and puzzled expression.

"I need to change the bandages."

Dylan pursed her lips and looked to the side and then at the robot. She felt herself heat up with embarrassment. Even the thought itself was embarrassing. _Robots aren't like that._ She said to herself. They are not humans.

"Oh… Um.." She cleared her throat. "Alright then."

The NS-5 continued to unbutton to reveal the bandage on her right side. It was soaking with blood. There was a long period of silence as the robot began took out the soiled dressing and started cleaning the wound. She was beginning to feel awkward so she decided to start a conversation.

"Soo. How long was I out?" She asked.

"Not so long. Two hours, thirty five minutes and twenty-two seconds." It replied swiftly with its silky smooth voice.

"Okay, you could at least tell me the time."

"5:45 A.M."

"It's still dark outside." Dylan said, not really looking for a reply. The robot simply nodded and continued to clean the wound.

"Ah!" The NS-5 immediately stopped when it saw her flinch.

"I'm sorry."

"No,no. It's alright." She said, trying to reassure the robot that it didn't do anything wrong. Once again, silence returned.

"So, ugh. I never got the chance to thank you... Thanks." She trailed off a bit in the end. The NS-5 noticed the tone in her voice and smiled at her, hoping to make her feel more comfortable.

"You're welcome." It replied.

This time, it had finally finished patching her up and began to walk over to her things laid on the chair. She looked over at the robot who had its back turned.

"Hey. Do you mind telling me why you brought me here and not the hospital?"

"Humans do not trust us after what happened a few days back." It calmly replied with its back still turned. The robot was referring to the incident when an NS-5 harmed the store manager.

"Do you live here?"

"No. But I sometimes come to this place."

"Why do you come here, then?"

"This is where I repair myself and other robots who have been damaged."

Somehow, asking questions had become involuntary for Dylan. Interviewing was like a hobby.

It was picking up the jacket on the chair when her identification card fell out from one of the pockets. The robot looked down and saw it immediately. Its eyes widened as it read her I.D. Dylan frowned as she stared at the robot's white, almost translucent back. It remained still for a while before it finally spoke.

"You're.. Dylan. Spooner?" It hesitated.

"Yes, I am. Why?" Dylan replied. The robot stared at her for a while before asking again.

"Your father is detective Del Spooner. Am I right?"

Dylan raised both her eye brows at the last sentence.

"…Yeah. How'd you know?" She replied, suspecting that something was up.

It finally returned to her side and paused for a while before it spoke. "He was my friend." Dylan looked at the robot and remembered the bedtime story her parents told her when she was younger.

"I remember you. You're the NS-5 that my mom and dad used to tell me about. You helped them destroy V.I.K.I." She responded as she stared into space, as if talking to herself.

The robot remained silent. Dylan was happy to have finally met the prototype that changed the history of U.S. Robotics.

"Ha-how come I've never seen you before? I mean, other than in newspapers and stuff. My parents used to talk about you."

"How are they?" The NS-5 asked, ignoring her own question.

"Um.. They're fine. They're visiting me so they're currently at my apartment right now." She replied.

"What's your name? I can't really remember but it sounded like a girl's name or was it just some sort of-"

"Sonny."

"Sonny! Yeah, that's your name! Ugh, so should I refer to you as a he? Or a she? Or should I just keep calling you 'it'?" Dylan was clearly interested because she was rambling. She always wanted to know more about 'Sonny' but it's been years since her parents have talked about the NS-5 and she had almost forgotten about it.

The robot paused for a while before replying. "I prefer, 'he'. U.S. Robotics programmed and built me with masculine characteristics."

"Alright, Sonny." She said with a smile spread across her face. Sonny couldn't help but smile back at her sincere expression.

"So, _Sonny…_Do you think you could help me get home? My parents are probably worried sick." The robot looked towards the windows high above the walls of the warehouse. It was almost winter season and it was still dark outside.

"Wait right here."

He immediately left, not waiting for her to say 'okay'. Dylan looked at Sonny as he left. She made a deep sigh and looked up at the ceiling. She began to recollect about the past few hours and all that just happened. This could be a great article to write about one day, she thought to herself.

Dylan waited and waited, and began to feel bored. She looked at the window and it was still dark. Lying down for a long time would have made someone doze off but she felt somewhat restless. Finally she heard the footsteps nearing her. Sonny looked down at her.

"I'll take you to your apartment."

At first, Dylan tried to get up on her own but she still felt all the aches. Sonny offered to help but she insisted. She got off the table but as she did so, her legs wobbled and Sonny had to help her up. He placed her right arm around his neck cables and held her by the waist. They stepped out of the warehouse and into the cold winter atmosphere. Dylan shivered a bit as she felt the wind blow against her face. In front of them was a taxi cab. Dylan frowned slightly as she continued to stare at the automobile.

"You got a cab?" She asked, sounding a little bewildered.

"I borrowed it." Sonny plainly stated.

"Borrowed?" Dylan replied with a hint of doubt in her words.

"An NS-5 just like me allowed me to use it. But it must be returned right away before _they_ find out." Dylan nodded her head in agreement.

The trip took about fifteen minutes. The whole time, Dylan kept asking questions to the extent that Sonny had to tell her to stop. He left her a little embarrassed for being so talkative but it didn't show. The whole city was beginning to wake up as people started coming out of their homes to go to work. Robots could also be seen walking around, also going about with their tasks for the day.

When the sun had already begun to rise, they arrived at the destination. It was a building made of bricks; didn't seem so modern compared to the other structures around it. It looked pretty old based on the design but it was only made to look that way seeing that some people preferred to live retro than live in those high-end condominiums and apartments.

Sonny opened the car door and held out a hand to Dylan. But as she tried to walk, her legs had finally given in and she stumbled forward. Sonny was quick enough to catch her as she fell. He gathered her in his arms and lifted the injured journalist off the ground.

"Wait, wait. I can do it myself." Dylan protested. She did not want to feel so weak.

"No. You can't. You are too injured." Sonny replied.

"Nooo. Now please put me down." She said as she tried to get off. But Sonny refused to let go of her, holding her tighter. He continued on walking to the entrance and into the foyer of the building. Dylan was relieved to see that no one was around to witness this embarrassing situation.

"Hey, what are you doing? Put me down!" She insisted. Still, the robot refused to listen. Sonny knew better than to let this human get herself into more trouble.

Dylan struggled but it was useless. It also did not help the pain she felt all over so she finally sighed and stopped trying. Sonny shook his head slightly and smirked which caused her to frown at the robot.

"What are you looking at?" She said with a pout.

"Nothing. I just find your futile attempts…amusing." He smiled.

"Futile?" Dylan exclaimed.

"I'll have you know that I'm a lot tougher than I look." She defended.

"Oh yes. You sure showed that drug addict." Sonny replied, raising an eye brow on his smooth white face plate.

Dylan's blank expression quickly turned into wide-eyed shock. "Were you being sarcastic?" She asked, feeling slightly angry but more surprised. Who knew a robot could be capable of sarcasm.

"No." Sonny replied quite smugly, still being sarcastic.

This whole conversation was new to the young journalist. Dylan was completely aware that she was talking to a robot but it felt like she was talking to an actual human. This NS-5 was very much ahead of the others when it came to evolving. All the other intelligent machines she had encountered were never this _'human'_ or advanced. Some could show emotions but other than that, their responses were technical, direct and always formal. They were never very capable of what Sonny could do. He was definitely something.

Sonny too, felt this was new to him. He never spoke to a human like this before. But it wasn't hard to figure out how easy it was to poke fun at her_. _Humans were always so predictable._ She is easily overcome with emotion_, he concluded to himself.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't try to rub it in." Dylan said as she rolled her eyes.

"Do you ever run out of words to say, Ms. Spooner?"

**Yay! Done. I have checked this so many times to look for errors and I hope this is it. :) To anyone who's seen any I,Robot fan art, yeah, I used them as a reference to how I wanted Sonny to look in the fanfic. XD**


	3. Author's note

Okay, so I'm going to redo. Thank God, I only wrote two chapters or else I could never rewrite it. I think it's best if I do. Thanks guys for taking the time to read and review. I really appreciate it. It's my first fanfic (not that it should be given any special treatment) and I'm glad you guys gave it a chance. XD I have to fix some things regarding the characters and where the plot is heading. TBH, I didn't know how this was going to turn out so yeah. Also, I'll try to write soon. Really busy with college.

Thank you so much. Reviews are really motivators to be honest. I think you guys would agree. XD


End file.
